


A Waltz Is Three

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A waltz is three.</p><p>By Sidial</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Waltz Is Three

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).

_One, Two, Three_  
A waltz meant to be  
Patterned steps, precise,  
Counted and measured  
  
_One, Two, Three_  
Hearts beating in time  
Worlds placed on hold  
Affixed in this mold  
  
_One, Two, Three_  
Eyes open and wide  
Not thrown off stride  
Intricate dance  
  
_One, Two, Three_  
How long did it take  
For perfection to be made  
Out of spirits three?


End file.
